A Batty Moment
by BlazyBatty
Summary: Everyone has a little bit of the God D*** Batman in them!
1. Robin

Dick adjusted the mirrors on the brand new Lamborghini. He reached into the glove box and pulled out a small remote with a single grey button. After pressing the button the noise of grinding metal echoed in the large garage as the door was hoisted up. Slowly Dick turned his head scanning the garage one last time before inserting the engine key. His blue eyes darted back and forth as the engine roared to life. He really was getting away with this.

With a satisfied smirk Dick pulled the gear shift into reverse. Slowly the expensive car rolled out of the garage and into the court yard. He tossed cautious glances in every direction as he shifted gears once more and pulled out of Wayne Manor. A breath of reprieve was released as he pulled off the grounds and into city traffic.

After sitting bored in the leather seat for an hour Dick finally surrendered to his urge for speed. He pulls off at the first exit to the highway, and he zooms past various cars. Gaining even more bravery, he pulls his iPod from his pocket and plugs the device into the car stereo and flips it to shuffle. With another satisfied smirk, Dick relaxes into the deep bass of a metal band.

The speedometer reaches 80 mph by the time the song ends. Dick had rolled down the windows for fresh air seeing it was a lovely day. The sun shined brightly glaring off the dashboard causing the young man to squint until he finally found his sun glasses in the back of the glove box. He relaxed into the seat as the speedometer climbed at a slow rate, until the next song played.

"To the batmobile! Let's go!" a voice echoed out the windows.

Dick's mouth dropped at the recognition of the song. "Wally… you really did it!" Loud laughter erupted at the memory…

"_Dude… you seen my iPod?" Robin asked as he shuffled through various things on his desk._

"_You have an iPod?" a bouncing red head responded from the bed._

"_Yes! You know I… What did you do with it," the Boy Wonder deadpanned and glared from behind the domino mask._

"_I don't know what you are talking about. I never knew you have an iPod touch with an engraving saying 'No hacking is to be done on this.' I never knew about that," Kid Flash jumped up from the bed and gave a look of fake innocence._

_The two boys locked eyes for nearly five minutes before Robin turned and rummaged through his desk once more. "I swear when I later find it in your room, you better be ready for revenge."_

"_There shall be no need for revenge for I am not the culprit… Got to go!" a streak of yellow and red dashed out the door leaving an annoyed Robin to plot revenge._

_Only a couple hours later Robin walked into his room to see a box with a bow sitting in the middle of his bed. The small box was yellow and the ribbon red; a dead give a way for whom had left it there. He pulled the bow off and lifted the lid. Inside sat the iPod with a small sticky note. 'Guess what I found! I even put a little gift on it ;) Nananananana Batman!'_

_A small smile graced Robin's lips as he mumbled, "Idiot."_

Dick smiled even larger as the instrumentals played after the short speaking part. Instantly he pressed his foot to gas pedal with all his force. The car roared as it zoomed past cars and speedometer reached well past 100.

"Batman! Batman! Batman!" female voices sang with varying keys. Dick turned up the stereo even more to hear over the howling wind as it whipped around inside the car.

The Lamborghini weaved through the scattered cars with precision. Honks from the surrounds cars blared until they died off as Dick drove away.

"Danananananananananana Batman!" the ending played. Before the next song could begin playing, a siren sounded and bright red and blue lights flashed in the mirror.

"Oh," Dick looked at the speedometer. "Fudgsicles."

~_~ DANANANANANANANA BATMAN!~_~

"What the hell where you thinking? Not only did you take the car, the very expensive car by the way, without permission, but you were going nearly 150! You only got your license a week ago! You could have crashed! Just… What the hell where you thinking?" Bruce demanded the second the door closed after the police officer dropped him off.

Alfred poked his head around the corner in curiosity and possibly fear for the young ward's life.

Dick took a deep breath, knowing there was no way of getting out this. "Danananananananana Batman!" the teenager belted out.

Bruce let his mouth hang open for a moment. Before he could stop himself, he clapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head. Not trusting his voice, Bruce simply pointed up the stairs towards Dick's room.

The young man walked past the smirking Alfred with a wink then raced up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Oh god… Just… Oh god. What have I done? So back story to this: I was driving in my green bug. IPod on shuffle. The rare sight of me wearing sun glasses. Windows down. Batman suddenly comes on. A pretty damn great moment in my life! It was just great… And so I decided Dick would probably enjoy being Batman for a couple seconds XD Luckily for me no cops caught me going nearly 100 in a 55 mph zone .… Unlike Dick XD So anyway! Yes, that moment inspired this as well as others… so I now have various ideas of the entire Young Justice group having random Batman moments. So if you guys wanna read them go ahead and send a comment/review!_


	2. M'gann

M'gann glanced back as she thought she saw a yellow and red blur in the background of the mirror. Curiously, brown eyes looked around the training room. Seeing nothing, she turned back to the mirror with a slight shrug.

The male voice of Justin Beiber blasted over the PA system providing inspiration for the training Martian. With a deep breath in, she watched as her green skin changed to tan white and her auburn hair considerably shortened. She closed her eyes to concentrate on morphing her face until it looked like the singer. Her red skirt grew to the floor and parting to two to form tight skinny jeans that quickly morphed to black. The dainty ballet flats stretched and grew up to her ankle becoming expensive basketball shoes. The cardigan expanded and faded into a purple plaid collared shirt. The white tank top however still bulged at the chest. She opened her eyes as the last of air expelled from her lungs. The smiled that had spread over his lips as she transformed dropped when she looked into the mirror. Eyebrows meet as she frowned.

"Still not right!" she glared at her chest with deep annoyance. She let herself gently float down to floor removing the entire Beiber disguise.

As the final instrument of the song died, M'gann jumped up and took a calming breath. She closed brown eyes behind green lids and prepared for the next male singer for inspiration.

"To the Batmobile! Let's go!" a male voice boomed over the speakers.

Instantly she conjured the image of the 1960's show. A large smile appeared on her face as she compared to portrayed Batman with the brooding Batman that was lurking somewhere in Gotham at this time.

As she chuckled to herself, her body began to shift and morph on its own accord. She grew taller gaining large muscle mass that bulged under the gray and black suit as it enveloped the transforming body. Bright yellow bat symbol shook as she continued to laugh ignorant to the changing taking place. A black cowl covered her face as the female signers began their melody.

"Dananananananana Batman!"

The final touches of pointy ears stretched just in time for the females to finish the song. Finally she let lose a deep laugh covering her mouth with a gloved hand. _Wait… gloved hand?_

She immediately retracted her hand to inspect. A big hand covering black material that traveled up the muscle covered arm. M'gann's eyes widened as she whipped her head towards the mirror.

"Batman!" she jumped back seeing the Dark Knight standing in front of her. He copied her movements and it finally clicked in her mind. Her jaw dropped and could only stare at her reflection, a perfect Batman. As near hysteric laughter rolled out in a deep bass, a manic smile slid onto her lips. She twisted and turned looking at the cape as it flapped and folded with each twirl.

Quickly she bolted out the door and down the hallway to the main room. Superboy stared at a snowy screen ignoring the new presence. M'gann ran up to Superby and pulled him straight out of his seat lifting him high in the air. Bewilderment plastered on his face as the dark knight embraced him in tight hug.

"I'm Batman!" With that the man was gone leaving a wide eyed Superboy to stare in the direction Batman had gone. A red and yellow blur followed a second later.

The dark knight did cartwheels in the hallway nearly crashing into a stunned Artemis.

"Batman, what are-," the archer began to asked but all air was crushed out of her with a tight hug.

"Oh Arty! I'm Batman!" A final cartwheel was done before disappearing around the corner. Artemis stood horror stricken; she didn't even notice the breeze as a blur brushed past her.

M'gann pulled the black cape at the edges for it catch the air as she dashed through every single hallway let out joyful yells, "I am the Batman!"

Kaldur's door swished open as he stretched from a good nap. He rubbed his eyes sleepily just in time for Batman to appear in front of him with a wide grin. Taken back by the grin his eyes widen and jumped back slightly.

"Hello, Batman. Is there something you need?"

Ignoring the question, the man grabbed Kaldur by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug only to release him revealing a manic grin. Kaldur's jaw hung open as the man bolted once more down the hallway screaming. Deciding it must all be a dream Kaldur once more composed himself turned around silently and walked calmly to his bed to finish his nap and wake up later. During his actions the door swished closed just in time for the Atlantian to miss the blur following Batman.

Robin walked into the main room to see an odd look on Superboy's face. "Supey? What's with the face?"

"Batman… hugged me?" Superboy turned to face the boy wonder.

"Whoa, dude. That… what?" Robin tried to grasp the idea of Batman hugging Superboy but the idea simply seemed impossible.

Superboy was about to explain what happened when a deep voice echoed into the room, "I'm Batman!"

At the third repeat, the dark knight burst into the room. "Robin! Robin! Robin! I'm Batman!" Batman dashed up to the boy and lifted him into a giant hug. Not even the boy wonder could hide his shock as he was shaken back and forth as the man continued to hug him. Finally Robin was released and plopped to the ground.

"Danananananana Batman!" echoed off the walls as the retreating figure dashed off through the cave once more only to be followed by a red and yellow blur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hello once again! I hope everyone had/is having a wonderful holiday season! I know this isn't very holiday-ish but let's pretend that their all kinds of sparkly and pretty decorations in the back, ok? XD Sorry I love the holidays but I can't seem to write holiday stories unless it involves murder .…. Let's ignore that comment! So M'gann as the big brooding Dark Knight… Anyone else find this hilarious or am I the only one with an odd sense of humor? XD But this was actually already halfway written in my notebook and the rest of it was typed up… but I was too lazy to type up the other half ^_^'… But none the less here is and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it… which is actually kinda odd considering M'gann is definitely NOT my most favorite character… Not the I hate her, but just can't say I like her all that much… Maybe that's why I made her act spazzy. But then again she finally got rid of her… lady lumps so shouldn't be happy as hell? XD oh well! Time to stop my rambling! Hope you enjoyed reading this! And Happy Holidays!... well belated Holidays anywho XD_

_PS: I'm about to do some shameful advertising here! So I set up a little website for my non-fanfic writings cause I was bored one day and my inspiration was lacking for all 4 of my current in-the-works stories. But my point is, it's up and running and I would like to push it out to the public! So check out my other Pen Name Felicity Cursor at: **Www. Felixcursor. Webs. Com** only without the spaces and no capitals! Now that I have the advertisment is done I bid ado!_

_PSS: Reviews/Comments are loved and held dear to the heart! Just to let you know! :D  
><em>


	3. Artemis

The two blonde archers looked across the building through the night vision binoculars. Two men walked out followed by a large man in a gray suit.

"I'll follow the leader. You catch his two goons," Green Arrow said putting up the binoculars.

"Got it," Artemis replied, her eyesight never left the direction of the two thugs.

Both took off in their respective directions for their targets. Artemis jumped to the next building to see the two men walk out on the main roads.

'I'll just follow them until they duck into another alley,' she confirmed to herself.

For twenty minutes she followed the henchmen and neither of them even glanced down an alley way and Artemis was quickly losing her patience. So abandoning her original plan she hovered over the two on top of a building before gracefully landing in front of them.

"How's it going?" she asked with an evil smirk.

The men let out a gasp before running in the opposite direction. Artemis, not missing a second, followed in pursuit. 'Why do they always run?' she rolled her eyes as they turned down an alley - 'Sure NOW they go into the alley!' - in hopes of losing her.

Suddenly static buzzed in her ear piece only to be replaced by silence once more. "G.A.? Was that you?" she asked still continuing her chase.

When no answer came back she began to worry and quickly picked up the pace to catch the crooks and check on Green Arrow.

"To the Batmobile! Let's go!" a male voice sounded from her ear piece. She stumbled at the shock but quickly caught her footing.

'Not bad chase music,' she thought as the instrumentals came. 'I wonder if Batman actually chases criminals to this.' The thought brought a bout of laughter between breathes. The peals of laughter kept coming until she couldn't continue running after her targets. She closed her eyes leaning up against the brick building for support; a short breeze blew through the alley at that moment.

Finally she gained enough composure to begin searching for her targets; however her comm. link still blasted out the Batman theme song. Her mind quickly incorporated the song into her search. An imaginary cape billowed behind her as a black pointed cowl topped her head. 'I'm the Goddamn Batman!'

She turned the corner to see the two men tied together with a sock stuffed in each of their mouths. She looked around for her helper to spot a blur turning the corner. Dropping the Batman imagination, she ran to corner to see nothing. Blaming the blur on her imagination, she turned to the two bound and gagged men.

"I'm the Goddamn Batman," she said in a fearful voice as she dragged the two very confused thugs to the nearest police station.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** First off sorry for such the delay… I wish I had a marvelous excuse, but I don't. I got distracted with school project, college essays, and original stories I have in the works… So no brilliant excuse just my dearest, sincerest, humblest apologies for those who enjoyed the previous chapters. Second… I must apologies for the length of this one XD so short! It was a lot long in my head but when all was said and done, it's quite short and I'm sure I like this one all too much anymore. I love the idea, but not sure I like how I wrote it… But what's done is done! Hopefully this had you laughing… if not well… sucks to be you! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! :D_

_P.S. Tweaking SB chapter now so I may have it up today or tomorrow for those of you who want to know._

_P.S.S. I have a favor to ask of you! I will be doing the rest of the team and their Batman moments (this includes Zantanna and Roy), but if anyone has someone in particular they want shown outside of this range leave a comment or PM me a suggestion! Villains are also an option here!_


	4. Kaldur'ahm

WARNING: Possible spoilers in case you have been living under a rock and know absolutely nothing about the theories of the missing characters! But if you live in tumblr or anon meme or such then it is really nothing new… *looks at ending* Hell, there's not even much of a give away if you know absolutely nothing… Eh, just to be on the safe side XD

"Shark!" M'gann shot out of the water and levitated in the air above the circling fin.

Kaldur rose a curious brow looking over the edge of his book. He looked as Wally sped over the water carrying a displeased Richard like... "What was the phrase?" he thought. "Ah yes. Like a sack of potatoes." Connor burst out of three feet of sand Zantanna and Artemis had piled on top of him; his eyes instantly scanned the area for the threat. The two girls however shielded their eyes from the explosion of sand.

M'gann was soon hiding behind the boy of steel in fear; images of the Jaws series Wally had forced the team to watch last weekend still ran through her head. Kaldur, armed with the truth about the ocean creatures, couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his lips at his friends' reactions.

"Fearless leader, you should go scare the beast away!" Richard spoke up giving a cheeky grin towards Kaldur.

"Dude! He's part fish! That'd be suicide!" Wally yelled poking his head up from his hiding spot crouched behind the boy wonder.

The blonde archer rolled her eyes shoving Wally hard enough to end him toppling into the smaller boy. "Arty!" both yelled at the assault. After tossing them a teasing smirk, Artemis looked back to Kaldur only to see him walking into the waving shore.

The Atlantian dove under water at three yards out and swam fluidly to the animal. His eyes widened when he recognized the fearful beast as Sha'ark. Pushing faster, Kaldur arrived in front of his friend with a devious smirk.

DANANANANANANANANA!

From the coast, the rest of the team watched with apprehension. Suddenly Kaldur broke the surface followed by an enormous set of razor sharp jaws. Looking unfazed the strong leader merely held out his hand as the shark advanced. The team gasped as neither showed no sign of running. Suddenly when the shark was within an inch of Kaldur's hand, the shark turned and dove underwater; only its top fin remained above water as it retreated to farther waters.

DANANANANANANANANA!

"Kal! That was amazing!" Wally sprinted up as Kaldur walked onto to the sand. The speedster wrapped a brotherly arm around his shoulders.

"You're like the human version of Batman's Shark Replant!" Richard yelled jogging over.

"Dude! That's real?" A certain pair of green eyes light up before hiding the devious glint with amusement.

DANANANANANANANANA!

"A long mission; a long day," Kaldur thought swimming into his room. He removed the black mask before floating down into a stiff chair closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Upon opening his eyes he saw his own small souvenir shelf; a spell cast around it to keep the contents dry. "But worth it, my friends."

He stood and gently floated over to the shelf looking at a black and yellow wrapped box. Unable to stop the urge, he pushed a gloved hand into the air bubble and lifted the lid. Instantly the old Batman theme song began playing. A large smile grew on the Atlantian's lips as he pulled out a small can of Batman's shark repellant from the box. He never did find out who exactly left the present, but the red blur coming out of his room on his birthday left him with a pretty good idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Q.Q WHERE ARE MY LOVIES! I WANT MY CHARACTERS BACK! I mean I love the new team! I love love love love them! But… but… WHERE'S MY WALLY! AND ARTY AND KAL AND ROY!... Now that I have announced that to the world onto the real author's note! So this… I have to say I love it. I know it's not much of a Batman moment but I really just have no idea how I would make him have a Batman moment… until all the pieces came together. Watched Jaws in Film Study, read the YJ comic w/ Sha'ark, and surfing the internet to come across an old pic of the campy Batman w/ the shark repellant! Sorry if you're disappointed considering the long wait… and the fact that I think I said I had Superboy ready last chapter (which I decided to trash since I quite frankly can't stand it XP)… But really, I just love this chapter. Now that you know what I think… Tell me what you think, if you so wish! Hell, you can rip it apart piece by piece like a shark if you hated it that much XD But really go on and send in any comments you have!_


End file.
